FV304: Death of the Night
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Voyager and the Enterprise leave orbit of New Earth to get supplies from a nearby inhabited planet. But during their stay some strange things start happening.


Death of the Night  
**(Parts ****1**** & ****2**

**D****isclaimer**  
(See also O, FV & KT Disclaimers)  
This episode was inspired by the Pokémon episode, The Ghost of Maiden's Peak. Don't be scared off. Believe me, that episode wasn't very Pokémon'y until the end. This episode, in my opinion, shouldn't of been viewed by kids. For one thing one character was commenting on women in bikini's, there is also one scene that really disturbed even me. I'll not describe it, there may be people reading that get freaked out easier than I do. If you're really that curious just watch the episode... it ain't that bad or at least look at the pictures I got from that episode

**Episode Synopsis**  
Voyager and the Enterprise leave orbit of New Earth to get supplies from a nearby inhabited planet. But during their stay some strange things start happening 

**Guest Stars**  
Marill as herself  
Shinchirou Miki as Dr. Freddie Garvin 

**Written By**  
Marill

**Written**  
22nd - 26th June 2002

**Episode Based In**  
May 2378

**_Captains Log Stard__ate_****_ 7_****_8_****_275._****_3 - We have __been forced to leave orbit of New Earth, and visit a planet known as Apocolko.. did I say that right? Oh who cares.. anyway, we have no choice but to come to this planet since it's the only planet within 100 lightyears that has all the supplies we need to finish off Voyager's repairs. Anyway, this planet has been known to have lovely warm weather and it'll be perfect for shore leave. I wonder how long it'll take before someone gets into trouble... hey it always happens._**

**_"Would you hurry up, Kath.. the coffee's getting cold," Phoebe's voice said._**

**_Anyway, that's all for now log... I need some coffee.._**

**Enterprise, Transporter Room:**  
Chakotay, Claire, Nichola and Lee were standing near the transporter pad. They looked extremely bored, well Nichola didn't.. she was watching Chakotay and Lee.

"How long are they going to be? I mean, this is their ship.. shouldn't they of got here before us?" Lee moaned.

"We beamed to this transporter room, transporting is quicker than walking," Chakotay said.

"May I ask, what was the point of that? We could of just beamed straight to the planet," Claire said.

"Yeah, we could of.. but the budget's already been worn out from the previous episodes. Especially from the movie and Here & Now. We can't afford too many transporters," Chakotay said.

"Here & Now? How can that use up all the budget?" Claire asked.

"All those guest stars, they ain't cheap you know," Chakotay replied.

"Besides, don't we need the budget saved up for the next two episodes?" Lee asked.

"Why, what's happening in them?" Claire asked.

"They're both storylines that have lots of guest stars, lots of special effects, you get the idea," Chakotay replied.

Chakotay and Lee jumped like they were electrocuted. "Er, lets change the subject," Lee said in a stutter.

Claire looked confused. "What for, what happened?"

"The writers just electrocuted us, we've been warned about talking like actors," Chakotay muttered.

"Oh, well at least I was spared," Claire said.

"You can't be tortured, your actress is too young according to the contract. Plus the writers like your actress," Lee muttered. He jumped again. "Oops."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Chakotay and Lee recovered from their shocks, and they glanced at Nichola who was being rather quiet. She was still staring at them.

"Er, what's with you?" Lee asked.

"Oh, just checking to see which group you two would go in," Nichola replied.

Chakotay and Lee glanced at each other, they then glanced back at her. "What?" Chakotay asked.

"The big guy would fit into the 'too old' group, and the other one would fit into the 'annoying group'," Nichola replied.

Chakotay and Lee glanced at Claire who just shrugged.

Tom, Lena and Craig came through the doors. Tom's eyes widened when he saw Nichola.

"Oh crap, why is she here?" Tom asked.

"Oh hi Tom Paris, I still need to check you out," Nichola replied.

Claire, Lee, Lena and Craig burst into a fit of giggles. Chakotay tried to keep a straight face. Tom was just freaked out.

"Maybe another time perhaps," Tom stuttered.

Nichola shrugged, she pulled out a PADD. "If you wish, but I'll have to get back to you eventually."

"Erm, can we just go?" Tom asked in a stutter.

"Sure, we just have to sort out teams. Tom, Nikki, you're with me."

"It's Nichola," Nichola said as Tom started to look petrified.

"The writers want you called Nikki, so there," Chakotay said. He jumped again.

"Ok," Nikki said.

"Lena, your team will be Claire, Craig and Lee," Chakotay said.

"Dad, the deal was as soon as Voyager got it's crew back and everything, I'd take command of the Enterprise. You don't choose the teams when you're here," Lena said.

"The awaymission was Captain Janeway's decision, a Voyager decision, so you take orders from me. Is that clear?" Chakotay asked.

Lena rolled her eyes. "What's the point in me being in charge when my own dad makes all the command decisions?"

"She has a point, Commander," Craig said.

"Captain Janeway seems to have made this fleet like a monarchy, that means in a way I have authority over Lena any day," Chakotay said.

Lena grinned evilly. "Really, a monarchy? In that case, I have the perfect first officer and second in command in mind."

Everyone but Lena, Lee and Nikki looked rather worried. "Er, who?" Lee asked. Everyone groaned.

"I'll give you a clue, Lee. My brother and sister," Lena said.

Lee looked totally clueless. "What? You don't have a brother or sister."

Chakotay shook his head. "I hope you're joking Lena. It's bad enough having you in command of this ship without having James and Yasmin also in command."

"What's wrong dad, don't like the idea of James being the same rank as you?" Lena said. Chakotay shuddered.

"I'm really confused," Lee muttered.

"If this fleet is like a monarchy then shouldn't the oldest of the children be in command and not the second oldest," Nikki said.

"Ok, lets go.. now," Chakotay said in panic.

"That's a good point, but who cares. I'm in command now," Lena said.

"Hmm, you get to boss your older brother and father around.. sweet," Claire said.

"If we don't go then I'm firing the lot of you," Chakotay said. He nodded at the transporter chief. He went onto the transporter pad, the others followed.

**Apocolko**  
The whole awayteam were in this beautiful resort which had an odd few shops and restaurants. Nearby was a small mountain that had a steep cliff side. At the top was a small building.

Craig, Lena, Lee and Claire were nearby the path leading upto the building on the mountain.

"Maybe we should split up, there is some shops we should check out," Lena said.

"Good idea, two of us could go up to that building up there," Craig said.

"I dunno, for all you know it could be just someone's house," Lena said.

"Then why is some people heading up there?" Craig asked.

"All right, fine. You and Claire can go and check it out. Lee and I will meet you here in fifteen minutes," Lena replied.

Craig and Claire started to make their way up the path, Lena and Lee headed off in the opposite direction.

A few minutes was all it took for the pair to reach the top. The small building was surrounded by lots of people just looking around. No one was going inside the building itself.

"I wonder what it is," Craig muttered, he went up closer to the building.

Claire looked around, she spotted a young girl who looked very pale, standing at the edge of the cliff face staring out to sea.

Craig turned away from the building and he went back over to Claire. "Seems to be locked. It's probably some abandoned house.. god knows why people are hanging around here." Claire wasn't listening to him, she was staring at nothing in particular. "Er, are you ok?"

"I saw somebody, she looked suspicious. We should follow her," Claire replied. She headed back the way they came. Craig eventually started to follow her.

Meanwhile Lena and Lee were passing a small street of restaurants. "Well this place sure has a lot to offer. I'm starting to think that Harry got the wrong place. It seems to be just a boring tourist resort," Lena said.

"Yeah. Look, there's Chakotay and the others," Lee said as pointed ahead of him. Chakotay, Tom and Nikki were not that far in front of them. They all stopped when they were about a metre ahead of each other.

"Found anything?" Chakotay asked.

"Nope, every shop is like a tourist shop. None of them have the material we want," Lena replied.

"Where's Craig and Claire?" Tom asked.

"They went to check out that building on the top of that small mountain. We aren't expecting to meet them for another ten minutes," Lena replied.

"We may as well just wait around for them in this cafe. There's no where else to go," Chakotay said.

"We could just call them via the comm," Nikki said.

"What's the point, they'll be a while," Lena said.

**Five minutes later:**  
Chakotay, Lena, Tom, Lee and Nikki were all sitting at a large table. An old woman came upto the table.

"Hello there, young people," the woman said.

Everyone jumped since they hadn't seen her come over.

"Er, hello," Chakotay said.

"You've gotten yourselves into some trouble, young man," the old woman said.

"What do you mean?" Chakotay asked.

"No alien man has visited here and lived to tell the tale. Every man who visits dies, and there is no reason to how they die," the woman replied.

Lee, Tom and Chakotay glanced nervously at each other.

"Just curious, but why alien men?" Lena asked.

"No one knows the answer to that, little missy, but I do know this. I have tried to warn thousands of alien men during my time at this resort. Most of them tell me they've seen a pale girl with long blonde hair, staring out to sea. I know that girl must be responsible. There is an ancient legend that speaks of a girl, described like that, who steals men's souls," the woman replied.

"Interesting," Nikki said.

"I haven't seen a girl like that yet," Tom muttered. Chakotay shook his head.

"Craig will probably see her, he'll never miss a blonde girl," Lee said jokingly.

Lena rolled her eyes, "he isn't like that anymore, Lee."

"You'd like to believe that, wouldn't you," Lee said.

"Tell me, is there anyway to avoid this dying thing?" Tom asked.

"No, young man. Not one alien man has left this resort and lived," the woman replied.

"How do you know, do you spy on them all?" Tom asked.

"I know these things. You are all in grave danger," the woman replied.

"Well that girl can't get us when we're on our ships," Lee said.

"I am warning you, you'll never leave alive," the woman said.

"We'd better contact Claire and Craig," Chakotay said as he stood up. Everyone else followed suit, Chakotay left the cafe with the others right behind him.

**Meanwhile**  
Claire walked down a quiet path, Craig wasn't that far behind her.

"Er, Claire. We should go back. By the time we get back from here we'll have to meet Lena and Lee," Craig said.

"Oh, we don't have to worry about that," Claire said. She turned around. Her eyes had lost all colour, they were only white.

**Outside the cafe**  
Lena kept tapping her commbadge. "Janeway to Anderson, come on Craig answer me."

"Maybe his soul's been zapped," Lee joked. Lena smacked him, and he fell over. She tapped her commbadge again.

In: "Lewis here, we'd better get back quickly. Craig's dead."

"Told ya," Lee said smugly from the ground. Lena kicked him in the leg.

"All right, Claire. Stand by," Lena said.

Chakotay tapped his commbadge. "Chakotay to Voyager, seven to beam directly to Sickbay."

**Voyager, Sickbay:**  
Doctor Jones and Lee were busy treating Craig. Craig had a deep cut on the side of his face. Lena and Chakotay were standing nearby.

Lee limped over to the console. Doctor Jones turned to him and he nodded his head. Lee pressed a button on the console. "He's coming back," Lee said.

Doctor Jones started scanning Craig with his tricorder. "Hmm.."

"What?" Lena said questioningly.

"Apart from the cut on his face, he has no other injuries. I don't understand how this happened," Doctor Jones said.

"Well at least that old woman was wrong, we're all still alive," Chakotay said.

"She was probably just trying to scare us," Lee said.

"I don't think so, I mean the old woman did say that all the men died for no reason. Craig only got a cut to his face, I doubt that was what killed him," Lena said.

"Yeah but we're off the planet now, no worries.. right," Lee said.

"Yeah.. right," Lena said.

Doctor Jones went over to the medical tray and he picked up a hypospray. "I'll wake him, he'll be able to tell us what happened," he said as he went back over to Craig. He pushed the hypospray into Craig's neck. He slowly started to wake up.

Lena went over to stand beside Doctor Jones. They were both the first things that Craig saw. He sat up slowly. "What the.. when did we get back?"

"About five minutes ago, what happened?" Lena asked.

"What do you mean?" Craig asked.

"We were trying to contact you, Claire answered. You were dead when we beamed back," Lena replied.

Craig looked at Lena with a confused expression on his face. "I only remember going down a path, Claire was following a girl she said she saw."

Lena glanced back at Chakotay and Lee. "Did she say what the girl looked like?"

"She just said she looked suspicious," Craig replied.

"Didn't the old woman say that only the men see that pale girl. If it was that girl that Claire saw how come Craig didn't see her?" Chakotay said.

"What old woman? What pale girl?" Craig asked.

"She came to us when we down on the planet, she told us that all alien men die mysteriously. Most see a pale looking girl," Lena replied.

"The girls I saw didn't look at all pale," Craig said.

"Were you checking them all out?" Lee asked.

"No, I'm just saying that I didn't see any suspicious or pale girls," Craig replied.

"Dad, do you think some of us should go back to the planet to find out something about his attack, or should we just leave orbit of the planet just in case?" Lena asked.

"Oh so now you want me to make all the decisions," Chakotay said. He folded his arms.

"Er, we're on Voyager.. dumbass," Lena muttered.

"Oh yeah, it's just that this Sickbay looks the same as the Enterprise's," Chakotay said.

Doctor Jones groaned. "Look, it is cheaper to have the same sets for different ships."

He flickered, and a huge Janeway like wig appeared on his head. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Doc, it's not a good idea to talk like we're in a series," Chakotay said.

"Now you tell me," Doctor Jones muttered. He tried to pull off the wig, but it wouldn't budge.

"Mwahahahaha, holographic super glue," Marill's voice laughed.

Doctor Jones sighed. "This is going to be a long episode, er day."

"So, what do you think we should do?" Lena asked while trying to keep a straight face.

"We should leave, if we go back to the planet we'll be risking our lives," Craig said.

"Correction, risking all the men's lives," Lena said, she smiled evilly. All the guys looked rather nervous. Doctor Jones smiled smugly.

"I'm a hologram, I cannot die. I doubt I'm at risk," Doctor Jones said.

"Who said you were even a man, I mean that hair suggests that you're not," Lee said.

Chakotay smiled. "Good point Lee. Besides if we leave we wont get the supplies we need. All awayteams will have to just have women in them."

"Nah, I doubt it'll be safe that way. That old woman said all the alien men wont leave alive, yet Tom, Lee and you came back safely," Lena said.

"So what do you suggest?" Doctor Jones asked.

"Maybe we should go to the Enterprise and take it out of orbit," Lena replied. Everyone glanced at her with blank expressions. "Maybe if you guys are out of orbit, you'll be safe."

"I got a better plan, lets just stay here. The old woman said we wouldn't leave the resort alive, we've left and we're alive. Besides that old woman did look like a nutcase," Lee said.

"Agreed. Anyway we have to find out what happened with Craig," Chakotay said.

**The Mess Hall,**** Enterprise,**** an hour later:**  
The room was incredibly busy. The loud music that was playing had attracted quite a lot of the crew. A group of people were dancing to the song DJ. Surprisingly Claire was one of them. She had a pair of sunglasses on and she was holding a bottle of vodka.

Lena, James and Craig were at one of the tables near where everyone was dancing. James and Craig had a bottle of vodka each.

"Claire doesn't usually dance does she," Lena muttered.

"No, she is the second shyest out of the main cast," Craig said.

"Second, who's the first?" Lena asked.

"Lisa, when she doesn't know anyone," Craig replied.

Lena looked at the bottles James and Craig had. "One of you, give me a sip of that."

"Er, Lena.. I thought you were cutting down," James said.

"I was, but one sip can't hurt," Lena said.

"That's what they all say," James muttered.

Lena glanced at Craig, she smiled sweetly at him. Craig tried to shake it off. "Er, that wont work Lena."

"Damn it, just give me a sip," Lena said angrily.

"Sorry," Craig muttered.

Lena folded her arms on the table. She kept a close eye on both bottles. She suddenly grabbed Craig's bottle and she quickly drank some from it. She put it back.

James and Craig glanced at each other, Craig looked rather worried.

Lena looked at them both, she was grinning in a real hyper way. "Told ya, can't hurt."

"Must be strong vodka," James muttered.

"Yeah," Craig said.

"What do you mean, it's not like I'm drunk or anything," Lena said.

"She just looks hyper I guess.. there's only one way to know," James said. He whispered something in Craig's ear.

"Ok, I'll try. Er, Lena do you want to dance?" Craig asked.

"Sure!" Lena yelled and she stood up.

James tapped his commbadge. "Stuart to Sickbay, Lena's drunk."

In: "Oh goody, I've never treated a drunk patient before. Beaming her right up."

"Hey, no fair," Lena said just before she beamed away.

"You could of let me dance with her," Craig said.

"You don't think I'd let my drunk little sister dance with someone like you, do you?" James asked, he drank some of his vodka.

"Yeah I guess so... hey wait a minute!" Craig snapped.

James rolled his eyes and he drunk some more of his vodka. Craig just pouted.

Claire finished dancing when the song stopped, she took a huge swig of her vodka. Tom came over to her.

"Claire, is something wrong? You don't usually dance and drink alcohol," Tom asked.

"Oh, I'm fine Tom. Just fine.. want to get a drink?" Claire asked as she lowered her sunglasses a little.

Tom just stared at her. "Yeah, ok." Claire headed towards the door, Tom followed her.

**Sickbay:**  
Lena woke up, she looked around. Suddenly Freddie appeared over her.

"Holy crap," she said nervously.

"Hi, you're not drunk anymore. All thanks to me," Freddie said cheerfully. He lit up a tab and he started smoking it.

"Do you mind? I know it's holographic but I don't like getting smoke blown in my face," Lena said as she sat up.

"I'm sorry, Captain. I keep forgetting," Freddie said.

In: "Ensign Tilini to Doctor Garvin. I'm beaming Tom to Sickbay."

"Ok, it better be good," Freddie said. He put out his tab by throwing it to the ground and stepping on it.

"You'd better clean that up after you," Lena said.

"Why should I Captain, some patients have told me about your little mess in your Ready Room," Freddie said.

"Yes, MY Ready Room. This is everyone's Sickbay. Clean it up," Lena said.

Tom rematerilised on the biobed next to her. Lena shuddered a little, then she looked confused. "Strange, I only do that when someone's dead."

"That's because he is," Freddie said as he scanned Tom.

Lena's eyes widened and she pulled herself off the biobed. "How did he die?" she stuttered.

"Just like that other fella, there's no injuries that could of killed him. Only a scar on his face. It covers the whole side of his face, I heard that the other one had a smaller one," Freddie replied.

"This is getting suspicious, I'd better go," Lena said, she quickly left Sickbay.

Freddie shrugged, he lit another tab.

In: "Lena to Garvin, you do have to at least try to revive him you know. Lena out."

Freddie shook his head, "do I tell you how to do your own job?"

**Conference, Enterprise:**  
Kathryn, Chakotay, Lena, Craig and James were standing around one side of the table.

"Two in the same day, both no real reason for dying," Lena said.

"You're right, this is suspicious. Tom went on the mission didn't he?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes he did," Chakotay replied.

"I want your Chief of Security to investigate this, Lena. We haven't appointed one for Voyager yet," Kathryn said.

"But, neither have I. I'm still deciding," Lena said.

"Maybe we should have a Security Chief for both ships," Chakotay said.

"Yes, that's a good idea," Kathryn said.

"I was deciding between Craig and James. They're the only main characters who are in Security teams," Lena said.

Chakotay and Kathryn looked really worried. "It has only been a few weeks since one of them turned evil and became a security threat himself," Kathryn said.

"That wont happen again," James muttered.

"Really? Can you promise me that, probably not," Kathryn said.

"I'll be able to control it if it happens again," James said.

"How come, if you could, how come you didn't the last time?" Chakotay asked.

"I can't explain it, ok," James replied.

"Lena, we should just stick with Craig until we're absolutely sure that James doesn't become a threat again," Kathryn said.

"Cow," James muttered.

"I heard that," Kathryn said angrily.

"Why do you think I said it?" James said.

"Maybe both can do the investigation. Craig could be Security Chief since he is the Lieutenant, and James can be the second in command or something," Lena said quickly.

"Sounds good to me. I get to boss him around," Craig said.

"I'd like to see you try," James muttered.

Kathryn and Chakotay groaned. "Maybe you two should start investigating. Craig should keep me informed," Kathryn said.

"Will do," Craig said. He and James headed out.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Kathryn said.

"It's better than having a regular guest star in charge, isn't it?" Lena said.

"I guess but.." Kathryn said.

"Glad you agree, see ya," Lena said. She left the room too.

End of Part I

* * *

Part II

**Lena's Readyroom:**  
The door opened, and James & Craig stepped inside. They were greeted by a very huge rubbish tip, you could barely see the floor.

"Great, how do we get through this?" Craig moaned.

"Just watch, my room was worse than this," James said. He made his way over to the table, nudging stuff to the side with his foot. He eventually got to the table. Craig shook his head.

"Yeah but what about the people we interview?" Craig asked. James shrugged. "Why don't we just clear a better path."

"Ok, you do that," James said. He sat down on Lena's chair, then he put his feet on the desk.

"Er, I said we," Craig said.

"Yeah, and I said you," James said.

"But..." Craig said but he was interrupted with a glare from James. "It shouldn't take long."

**A couple of minutes later:**  
James was still sitting in Lena's chair, he was now reading a PADD. Craig was beside the desk looking rather peeved.

"Why do you get the chair?" Craig asked.

"Because," James replied.

"Because what?" Craig asked.

"Because I like this chair. Anyway it's your turn to interview," James replied.

Craig sighed and he tapped his commbadge. "Anderson to Thompson, send the next one in."

Claire stepped through the doors, she went straight over to the desk. She sat herself down on the available chair.

"Ok, Claire. Where were you about 1740 hours?" Craig asked while reading off a PADD.

"Mess Hall. Never mind that, what are you doing at 1840 hours?" Claire asked.

Craig glanced down at her. She was fiddling with her sunglasses as she was looking at him.

"Er, probably investigating. Anyway, did you see Tom anytime between 1700 and 1740?" Craig asked nervously.

"I saw him once, we went to get a drink then I came back. He went elsewhere. Now, you really do look like you need a break," Claire said. She lowered her sunglasses so he could see her eyes.

"What are you trying to say?" Craig asked nervously.

"Do you want to come for a drink?" Claire asked sweetly.

Craig turned away, he glanced James' way. He wasn't paying any attention.

"No thanks. That's all for now," Craig stuttered.

Claire stood up, she quickly left the room.

"Did you hear that?" Craig asked.

James groaned as he lowered his PADD. "Yeah, I'll call Doctor Garvin, she needs her eyes examined."

"Hey, what do you mean?" Craig asked angrily.

"Sounded to me like she was trying to chat you up. God only knows why," James replied and he continued reading the PADD.

The doors opened, Lena came in. She looked shocked as she looked around the room. "Who cleaned all this up?"

"It was him," James muttered.

"Hey, you told me to do it," Craig said.

Lena glanced at James, she didn't look too happy. "Would you get your bloody feet off my desk!"

"They're not bloody," James said.

"They will be in a minute, along with everything else. Now get off," Lena said as she went upto the desk.

James rolled his eyes, he brought his feet back to the ground.

"So, anything yet?" Lena asked.

"Well Claire's been acting weird. She kept trying to change the subject whenever she answered a question. There was something strange about her eyes though," Craig replied.

"Something strange about her, she was trying to chat him up," James said.

"Yeah right. Anyway this isn't the first comment like that. Lee sent a report saying that Claire was really creeping him out. There was something in her eyes that freaked him out the most," Lena said.

"Maybe we should talk to him," Craig said.

"Good idea. Lena to Williams," Lena said as she tapped her commbadge.

In: "Yeah?"

"Can you come to my Ready Room. We need to know more about what Claire was like," Lena said.

In: "Claire? Oh yeah... Claire.." The commlink cut off

"Ok, that was strange," Craig muttered.

"Craig, you stay here and interview more people about Claire. This is getting a lot more suspicious," Lena said.

"Ok," Craig said.

"James, get out of that chair and come with me," Lena ordered. She headed towards the door. James got out of the chair and he followed her. Craig rushed to the chair and he sat himself down.

"This has obviously got something to do with Claire. She's been acting differently ever since Craig was attacked," Lena said. They both went upto the turbolift.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if she had some big part in this," James said.

The door to the turbolift opened. Lena shuddered like mad and she rushed to hide behind James. Lee was lying dead in the middle of the turbolift. He had the same scar on his face.

"I thought you didn't like people who have been dead for 12 hours or so," James said.

"Shut up, just get him to Sickbay," Lena stuttered.

James tapped his commbadge. "Stuart to Sickbay. You need to beam Lee to where you are. He's dead."

In: "Not another one, ok I'll beam him up."

Lee dematerilised. As soon as he did Lena calmed down a little. "I think I was right, huh?"

"Yeah," James said.

**Enterprise Sickbay:**  
Doctor Jones had joined Freddie, he was scanning both Tom and Lee. Freddie was just smoking again.

Kathryn walked in and she went straight over to Doctor Jones. "Well?"

"It's a mystery Captain. All there is is a deep scar. There's nothing else wrong with them both. The only difference there is between them and Craig is the size of the scar. Lee and Tom have longer cuts," Doctor Jones replied.

"Yet you can't revive either of them," Kathryn said.

"I can, they're just in comas. They should wake up eventually, I just have no idea when," Doctor Jones said.

"Thank you Doctor," Kathryn said. She turned around and headed towards the door.

**Later that night, James' Quarters:**  
James was sitting on the sofa nearby the brand new glass table. He was reading another PADD, while holding what looked like a soft toy dog.

Lena came straight in, she tried not to laugh. "Is that yours or Duncan's?"

James didn't bother looking up at her. "Neither."

Lena's face turned serious. "Oh, I see." She went over to the sofa and she sat down next to him. "Why have you got it?"

"I just found it, I'm surprised she even brought it with her," James replied.

"What do you mean?" Lena asked.

"She's had it since she was six. She seemed to lose interest in it when she was fourteen," James replied.

"Some kids are like that. It must of been her favourite, right," Lena said.

"I don't see how. It's not something special, I got it for her birthday. It was cheap enough for a six year old to buy, so you judge," James said.

"Isn't the price, now is it," Lena muttered, she took the toy off him. "It's kinda cute actually."

"Ok, was there a reason for you coming here?" James asked as he put the PADD down.

Lena glanced at the table, then she glanced back up at him. "I forgot, give me a sec."

"Second's past," James said.

"Oh yeah, just remembered. Mum's told Craig to talk to Claire tomorrow morning, but she was acting strange with him. Everyone who's been attacked so far were on that planet," Lena said.

"Let me guess, you want me to talk to her, right?" James asked.

"Hey, I'm the telepathic one here," Lena replied.

"Fine, I will. I'll go after I drop off Duncan at the nursery," James said.

Lena stood up, still holding the toy. "Ok. Er, do you want this back?"

"You can have it. Duncan's like me, he hates cuddly toys," James replied.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow," Lena said. She headed to the door and she left the room.

**The next day, the Enterprise Mess Hall:**  
Claire was sitting at one of the tables near the far window. She was staring towards the window. She turned away from it, she then looked up to whoever was standing beside the table.

"Hi," Claire said.

"Yeah, hi. I just want to talk to you about something," James said.

"Pull up a chair, and have a drink with me," Claire said, she fiddling with her sunglasses again.

"No thanks. I just want to talk about what happened with Craig, Lee and Tom," James said.

Claire lowered her sunglasses. "I got a better idea. Lets talk about something else on the way to the holodeck or something."

"That wont work with me," James said.

Claire put her sunglasses back in frustration. "Damn, you must be one of those dumb slayers." She stood up. "I'll just have to do it another way."

Everyone in the room suddenly stopped what they were doing, they all slowly headed out of the room. James didn't even notice.

"That's better, just me and you, this'll be fun," Claire said as she walked slowly over to James.

James looked around the room, the room was empty. "What do you want?"

"Oh, just what everyone wants at least once in their life. A little revenge," Claire replied. She quickly raised her hands up in front of her, a bright white lightning strike emerged from her hands and it hit James. He fell onto the ground. The lightning was still hitting against him.

"That's right, just die quietly," Claire said quietly. A glass bottle flew off the nearby table and it smashed against the back of her head. She fell to the ground, as she did the lightning strike ended. James lay half unconscious on the ground, a small scar appeared on the side of his face.

The nearby door opened and Lena & Craig ran in. They both went straight over to James. Claire used the nearby table to pull herself back onto her feet.

"Where did that come from?" Claire asked herself as she looked behind her briefly. She smiled slyly as she glanced at Craig and Lena.

"What did you do to him?" Lena asked angrily.

"Oh, nothing that should concern you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have more work to do," Claire replied.

"You're not Claire, are you?" Craig said questioningly.

"Oh don't worry, I'm willing to bet that Lena never liked you because of your intelligence," Claire said. She raised her hands like before, another lightning strike went towards Craig. Lena pulled Craig to the ground. The strike hit the wall instead.

"You're really starting to p me off," Lena said angrily as she stood back up.

"What are you going to do about it, little girl? Hit me?" Claire sneered.

"No, I'm going to kick your sorry arse to hell and back," Lena said.

Craig stood up. Lena put her arm out in front of him. "I can take care of her myself."

"Lena, I'm the Security Chief. I'm suppose to protect you," Craig said.

"I don't need protecting. Now, if you want to help me you can help James and stay out of my way," Lena said.

"Oh Lena," Claire said quietly. She raised one hand into the air beside her. "Say bye bye." A red lightning strike came from her hand incredibly quickly. Before Lena had time to react Craig pushed her lightly out of the way. The strike hit him instead. He fell to the ground. "Damn it, I missed."

Lena quickly knelt down beside Craig, she checked his pulse. She looked back up at Claire, she then stood back up. "You bch," she growled.

"Now Lena, you should know it was originally meant for you," Claire said. She started to raise her hand back up, but Lena quickly hit her hard in the face. She fell backwards into the nearby table.

Lena went over to Claire who was trying to get back up. She grabbed a tight hold of Claire by the throat. "No one tries to kill my brother, or kill any of my friends and get away with it."

Meanwhile James was trying to pull himself to his feet. He saw Claire trying to reach for another glass bottle. Lena then noticed as well, she grabbed a hold of Claire's arm. Claire just managed to grab the bottle and she threw it towards Lena. It smashed against the side of her face causing her to fall to the ground. Blood was coming from the many cuts on her face.

Claire then stood up, she watched James as he tried to get up too. Claire turned to where Lena was lying. She kicked her hard in the head, she then fell unconscious. "She's a feisty little bch isn't she?"

"Leave her alone," James said.

"Oh, you don't like that. Ok," Claire said. She kicked Lena a few times.

"Don't make me hurt you," James said angrily.

"Oh, but you can't can you. You're worried you'll lose control and turn evil again. You see, I know everything. You're too scared to even touch me," Claire said. She kicked Lena in the head again.

"Stop it, or you'll regret it," James said. Claire smiled and she kicked Lena once again in the head. James turned away.

"I think I will. Kicking someone who's unconscious is losing it's appeal. I'm sorta in the mood for killing kids. Maybe one called Duncan," Claire said, and she smiled slyly.

James slowly looked back at Claire. She smiled as he did and she started wandering back and forth. "Yeah, that's right. I think I'll go and kill that little pest, Duncan. He's a right little leech isn't he. He never stops whining on. It's always 'why' and 'when's mummy coming back' It's getting incredibly irritating."

Claire stopped wandering, she turned to face James again. Her smile turned into a small grin. He was staring at her with red in his eyes.

Claire raised her arms back into the air. "But first, revenge is in order." The lightning strike came out of her hands again, it stopped just a few inches in front of James, then it went back towards Claire. When it hit her she didn't seem affected.

"Now if that wasn't strange, what is? Never mind though I can still get revenge another way, I mean Duncan means a lot to you... so why don't I just kill him off. How hard can it be. But first.." Claire said. Her eyes lost all their colour, and then she disappeared. As soon as she did so James collapsed again.

**Later, Voyager's Bridge:**  
"Chakotay, report?" Kathryn asked as she came onto the Bridge.

"We've just gotten reports from the Enterprise crew. Some have said that they were in the Mess Hall one second, and the next at their duty stations. Something strange is going on over there," Chakotay replied.

Kathryn tapped her commbadge. "Janeway to Lena."

**Enterprise's Mess Hall:**  
Lena woke up to the sound of Janeway's voice. She tapped her commbadge. "Lena here."

In: "Lena, what's going on over there?"

Lena slowly sat up, she touched the side of her face with her right hand. "Claire's possessed, she attacked James and killed Craig."

In: "Are you and James all right?"

Lena glanced around the room. She saw James lying unconscious nearby. "Standby." She pulled herself to her feet. She went over to where James was. She knelt down next to him, she checked his pulse. "I'll live, James seems fine too."

In: "Where is Claire now?"

"I don't know, I'll send Security teams around the whole ship to look for her.." Lena replied.

**Voyager's Bridge:**  
"No need, Captain. I scanned both ships, Claire is on Voyager now. She's in our Mess Hall," Harry said.

"Lena, we'll take care of Claire. You get you, James and Craig to Sickbay," Kathryn said.

**Enterprise Mess Hall:**  
"Good luck with that," Lena muttered as she stood back up.

James had woke up, he quickly stood back up. Lena was about to turn to him but he was already on his way out.

"Are you ok?" Lena asked an empty room. She sighed and tapped her commbadge. "Lena to Sickbay, you'd better beam Craig there quick."

In: "Acknowledged."

**Voyager, Mess Hall:**  
A few people were rushing out in panic, some were standing well away from the centre of the room. Claire had her hand raised in the air while Duncan was floating in mid air just in front of her.

"Having nice flying lessons?" Claire asked, she then smiled evilly

"Let me down you stupid cow," Duncan replied, he threw some of his sweets at her.

"Lets see how you cope with the actual flying," Claire said.

Duncan slowly fell back onto his chair, Claire looked rather confused. "What the, I didn't do that." As soon as he was back onto his seat, Duncan followed some more people out of the room.

Claire looked around the room, she spotted James at the doorway. Some people nearby him were quickly getting away. "Just in time, I was just about to kill him."

James looked over at the kitchen, a couple of knives were not far in front of him. "I don't really see the point in this." He was just about to go and pick them up when they started floating in the air on their own. They literally flew in Claire's direction.

One slashed her in the arm, the smallest one landed in the top half of her left leg. The others dropped to the ground. Claire slowly started to pull the small knife out of her leg.

Lena ran into the room, she stopped when she saw Claire pulling the knife out of her own leg. James noticed Lena had arrived, he pulled sunglasses out of his pocket and he put them on. Lena raised her eyebrow as she made her way to stand beside him.

"How did that happen?" Lena asked.

Claire glared at them both. "Who cares how it happened." She threw the knife in their direction. Lena quickly raised her own hand and stopped it before it got to them. The knife then started to fly back towards Claire. She rolled her eyes as she raised her own hand again. The knife flew towards Lena twice as fast and it landed in her chest. She slowly fell onto the ground.

"Tut tut, kids her age should never play with knives," Claire said.

James knelt down beside Lena, she wasn't breathing and blood was coming from her chest. He tapped his commbadge. "Stuart to Transporter Room, beam Lena to Sickbay now." Lena dematerilised a few seconds later. James stood back up and he turned to Claire.

"So touching, but so unnecessary. Sound familiar? Now I'm off to finish what I started," Claire said. She disappeared again.

**Sickbay:**  
Kathryn and Chakotay rushed through the door. They went straight over to Lena's biobed. Doctor Jones was scanning her.

"How is she?" Kathryn asked.

"It's not looking good. She has internal bleeding, and she's already lost a lot of blood," Doctor Jones replied.

"You can treat that, can't you?" Chakotay asked.

"I can, but the resources in this Sickbay haven't been that good since the Fair Chance incident.." Doctor Jones replied.

Kathryn sighed, and she turned halfway towards the door. The door opened, James came in. He went straight over to Lena's biobed.

"We could beam her to the Enterprise Sickbay, but we don't have time for it. She'll be dead by the time that half witted Doctor does something," Doctor Jones said.

"Move away," James said.

"What?" Doctor Jones said questioningly.

"I said move away," James said.

Doctor Jones stepped away a little. James went closer to the biobed. He just started staring at Lena, the stab wound on her chest slowly healed itself. Doctor Jones started scanning her again.

"This is impossible, the internal bleeding has been stopped," Doctor Jones said.

Kathryn and Chakotay glanced at James, he was still just watching Lena. "Did you do that?" Kathryn asked.

"I don't see how that's possible," Doctor Jones replied.

Lena woke up. She looked around, then she slowly sat up.

"Lena, how are you feeling?" Doctor Jones asked.

"Fine, just a little dizzy that's all," Lena replied.

"We don't know how it happened, but your wound treated itself," Chakotay said.

Lena didn't seem to hear him. She was staring at something in front of her. She slowly glanced up at James. "Are you ok?"

"Fine. I'd better be off," James replied. He turned to leave but Lena grabbed his arm.

"No you're not, I can sense... oh crap," Lena stuttered.

"What?" Kathryn and Chakotay asked in unison.

James got his arm out of Lena's grip and he left the room.

"What's wrong, Lena?" Kathryn asked.

Lena glanced up at Kathryn, Chakotay and Doctor Jones. "We've got trouble."

"What do you mean?" Kathryn asked.

"When I was unconscious I received a telepathic dream off someone nearby. It was actually intentionally planted into that person's mind. Over a hundred years ago Tom, Lee, Craig and James' past lives beat some girl to death just so they could mug her. Her ghost has been haunting the resort on the planet, she's been looking for her attacker's reincarnations so that she could get revenge. Her ghost couldn't leave the resort, so she has to possess someone in order to leave," Lena replied.

"Are you saying Claire's been possessed by this girl?" Chakotay asked.

"It's the only explanation," Lena replied.

"But who implanted that dream, and why?" Doctor Jones asked.

"I don't know who or why.. but that doesn't matter. Anyway we have much bigger problems," Lena replied.

"How so?" Chakotay asked.

"I could sense evil in James again. He's doing his best to control it, but at the moment it may not be good enough," Lena replied.

**James' old Quarters:**  
Duncan was hiding behind one of the tables. "Stop following me around psycho bch."

"Now young kids your age shouldn't know language like that," Claire said.

"What, English?" Duncan asked.

"No you brat," Claire replied angrily. She pushed the table out of the way and she grabbed Duncan. She heard the doors opening and closing, she then turned to face the doors. "This is getting tiring," she groaned.

"Put him down and I may not hurt you," James said.

Claire smiled. "If you insist." She let go of Duncan and he fell onto the floor. "Oops, my hands slipped."

James slowly went over to Claire. She was about to speak but she was pushed straight into the far away wall. She hit it so hard that a huge dent was left in it. She fell onto the floor.

"Cool!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Duncan, get out of here now," James said.

"But..." Duncan said.

"I said go!" James yelled.

Duncan quickly ran out of the room.

"So, you're going to kill me, just like your past life and his friends did," Claire said.

"Not exactly. You see when you implanted that dream into me, you forget to leave out the part about you possessing another girl forty years ago," James said.

Claire tried to get up. "I left her body intentionally."

"I doubt it, you had found Tom's previous past life. Why would you want to give up so easily," James said.

Claire pulled herself to her feet. "It doesn't matter, I'll still get my revenge."

**A couple of minutes later**  
Lena and a couple of Security Officers were heading down a corridor. They stopped before they reached one of the doors. James was standing outside it like he was waiting for something. Lena went over to him.

"What are you doing?" Lena asked.

"Waiting," James replied.

"What for?" Lena asked.

"The only way to get her ghost out of Claire's body is to get a certain amount of water on her," James replied.

"Er, I hope you didn't do what I think you did," Lena muttered.

"No, I didn't drown her. I forced her into the bathtub, and put a forcefield around her. You get the idea," James said.

"Er, how long have you been waiting?" Lena asked nervously.

"I dunno, it feels like only a minute or so," James replied.

"I think that's enough," Lena said and she went into the room. Everyone heard a brief scream, and Lena quickly ran back out of the room. "James, what time did you leave her?" Lena said in a shaky voice.

"About 1430, why?" James asked.

"You idiot, you didn't leave her in there for a minute!" Lena screamed at him.

"She's not dead is she?" James asked.

"Yes she bloody well is!" Lena yelled.

"Oh," James muttered.

Lena placed her hand over her face. She quickly moved it away, and she used that hand to take the sunglasses off James. "You fking idiot, your eyes are fking black! You're evil!" Lena literally screamed. The security officers backed off in fear.

"Lena, if I was evil I wouldn't of saved your life," James said as he snatched the sunglasses back off her. He put them back on.

"How and when did you do that?" Lena asked angrily.

"You would of died in Sickbay before if I hadn't of done something," James replied.

Lena's eyes widened, then she covered her face again. "Oh god, this is not good. This is not good."

"Lena, I've got control, there's nothing to worry about," James said.

"Really? If that's so how come your eyes are black? How come you've gotten skills that only thirty year old Chosen Slayers have?" Lena asked angrily.

"How come I didn't intentionally kill Claire when I could of easily done so? How come I didn't kill Janeway on the spot? Answer that," James replied.

Lena sighed. "I don't know... oh god. This is not happening."

"It is, you'll just have to deal with it. I need to find Duncan," James said. He turned around and headed down the corridor.

Lena looked down at the floor. "You guys, go and get Claire out of there. Take her to Sickbay."

The Security Guards nodded nervously. They went into the room, leaving Lena standing on her own.

**Will Tom, Lee, Craig and Claire recover? How many guys has Nikki locked in her cupboard so far? Who will be the Enterprise's first officer? Will we see the ghost again? What will happen with James? And will Vulpix, Togepi and I come back alive from our holiday?**  
**Find out the answers to most of these questions in the next installment of Fifth Voyager... if there is one!**

**THE END**


End file.
